


Home

by NaomiLotus



Series: Stay [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Post-Pacifist Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you."
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiLotus/pseuds/NaomiLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After RESETing and doing things the right way, Frisk made his way out of the Underground, and finally got to live with Toriel once again.</p>
<p>However, the events still took place, and exactly five years since Frisk fell down, Sara climbed up Mount Ebott, just as she had done before...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mount Ebott

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> So, this is a continuation of 'Stay'. I do suggest you read that first, so that you understand what is going on. If you need a reminder, this is what happened *spoilers ahead*: Frisk stayed with Toriel for five years, Sara came and killed Toriel, Frisk left and discovered his determination thanks to Flowey, and there was a massive showdown. Sara killed everyone else, Frisk RESET, and left Toriel.
> 
> Before I begin, I'd just like to explain some things about this AU, since last time I may have left some things unclear. Firstly, I decided to have Frisk's age as 15, meaning he was 10 when he fell down. Sara is 13, making her two years younger. Also, Frisk was never 'possessed' by Chara. By that, I mean Chara doesn't live inside him, so there is no way she could take over if he choose to do a Genocide run. Instead, Chara lives instead Sara (as explained in the previous book). Sara is an OC, in case you still haven't read the last book (you really should, y'know?).
> 
> Anyways, I'll get on with the story. If you have any more questions, just ask, k?
> 
> Enjoy!

Frisk smiled as he watched the sunset from the top of Mount Ebott. He did it. He made it out of the Underground. Not only that, but he brought all his newfound friends with him. Of course, he had met them before - after? Technically, he had met them five years in the future, but... it gave him a headache just thinking about it. Not only did he make friends with the people he had met in the future, but also made new friends, like Kid and Mettaton. Only Flowey actually remembered what had happened before he RESET. That was probably because he, too, had the power to SAVE and RESET, not that he could use it though.

He was glad that he decided to do things this way. It turned out that trying to stay with Toriel only caused them pain. But maybe now he could get his wish...

"You come from this world, do you not?" Toriel asked. "Surely you have someplace to go?"

Frisk took a deep breath. "I... I want to stay with you."

Toriel's eyes widened, then she laughed. "Frisk, you _are_ a funny child! If you had said that before, none of this would've happened!"

"You don't understand," he muttered, to quiet for her to hear. "I did say that, but that only caused everyone more pain..."

"It's a good job you took so long to change your mind!"

Frisk took Toriel's hand, and the two walked away to meet the others. He smiled, knowing that now they could both live in peace, without the fear of another child falling.

~five years later~

Frisk was sitting at the top of Mount Ebott. It had been exactly five years since he fell down, and five years since monsters made it to the surface. They now all lived together in a village at the bottom of Mount Ebott - the humans originally weren't too pleased with this, but they soon became accustomed to it. Frisk was living with Toriel, next door to Sans and Papyrus, and Alphys and Undyne. It turned out that those two had had a crush on each other for years, and, thanks to Frisk, they finally got together. Toriel was also dating Sans, which explained why he seemed so upset upon hearing of Toriel's death in the past timeline. They had been talking to each other through the door at the end of the Ruins.

Frisk often climbed up Mount Ebott, just to have some time alone. Nobody ever climbed up, probably because of the massive, easy-to-fall-down hole at the top, but Frisk didn't seem to care about that. It sometimes brought up bad memories, particularly about Flowey, although it also brought back good memories, such as the great times he spent with his friends.

He heard footsteps behind him. He looked around, seeing a girl around a year older than him. She had red hair which went down to her waist, pale skin, and purple eyes. She was wearing a red summer dress. Frisk couldn't shake off the feeling that he knew her.

"Uh, hi?" he greeted. "D-do I know you?"

The girl frowned. "I don't believe we have met." Her voice sounded familiar as well. "Um, I'm Sara."

_Sara... no._

Frisk knew who she was. She was the ninth fallen child, the one who had fallen down in the other timeline...

"S-Sara?" If anything, Frisk was scared. Sara did... a lot of bad things. Things he didn't want to remember. "Uh... th-that's a... nice name." He didn't want to say that he had met her before, because she wouldn't remember that. Nobody apart from people with high amounts of determination could remember the resets, and he was pretty sure Sara was not one of them. "I'm Frisk."

He just hoped that Chara wasn't inside her yet.


	2. Dreams

"So, what are you doing here?" Sara asked.

Frisk was honestly afraid of this girl - with what she did in the previous timeline, who wouldn't be? But, at the same time, he knew that she wasn't all bad. Chara had been manipulating her, so it wasn't completely her fault, was it?

"I, uh, just came up here for, y'know, some... alone time?" Frisk responded. It wasn't very often that he spoke like this, in fact, he was actually very sociable, but Sara was making his nervous.

Sara frowned. "Right..." She looked around. "Hey, actually, I think I recognise you..."

Frisk's eyes widened. "Really? From where?"

"I saw you in a dream once. A flower was shooting something at me, and a guy who looked just like you came and saved me."

Frisk was surprised by this. So, she did remember? But... as a dream?

Sans appeared next to Frisk, making Sara scream and jump back in surprise. "Woah, hey, sorry, didn't know someone else was here... Who's this Frisk?"

Frisk looked up at his friend. "Oh, hi Sans. This is Sara, we just met."

Sans nodded. "Ok, cool." He briefly glanced at Sara, then looked back at Frisk. "Well, Tori says dinners ready." He held out his hand.

"Ok." Frisk nodded, and waved goodbye to Sara. "See ya soon, maybe." He took Sans' hand, and they disappeared.

Sara stood there, eyes wide with shock. "What the..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know it's short, but I wanted to update this and wasn't sure what else to write. The next chapter will hopefully be a lot longer.


	3. His Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am _so_ sorry about the delay on this chapter! I've been super busy with school (since it was the last few weeks and stuff), and honestly I wasn't quite sure what to write. I knew where I needed to head with the story, I just didn't know how to put it, y'know? But now it's the summer holidays, so I've had time to think and plan and stuff, and here it is! The next few chapters are all planned out, so expect more regular updates.

The two appeared half-way down the mountain, which confused Frisk.

"Uh, why didn't you just teleport straight home?" he asked Sans.

Sans thought for a moment, pondering how to put it. "Well... I wanted to... ask some questions." He began to walk down the mountain, Frisk following him. "About that girl."

"I told you, we just met," Frisk replied instinctively. Technically, that was true - even in the previous timeline, they would've met today.

Sans nodded. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Thing is... you looked like you've seen her before... you had that expression..."

Frisk cursed under his breath. Of course Sans would realize! He had told his friend (Dad? Frisk wasn't entirely sure whether Sans would count as his Dad, seen as he was dating his Mom and all...) about his power to SAVE and RESET, and he hadn't taken it lightly... Apparently, Sans had a lot of nightmares about the time when Flowey in in control of the timeline, and often glimpses of himself in other universes - universes where Frisk wasn't the pacifist he had always been.

"Uh, kiddo? Something wrong?" Sans asked, seeing the worried look on Frisk's face.

Frisk hesitated. "You know about my RESET power, right...?"

The skeleton's eyes glowed a faint blue. "You know how I feel about that, kid."

Frisk nodded. "Yeah, and I promise I will never RESET, not unless I absolutely have to... not again..."

"Not again?" Sans repeated. "You mean... you've RESET before?"

The human bit his lip. "Yeah... in the previous timeline, that would've been today, actually..."

Sans' fists tightened. "You... you mean you took away our perfect, happy-"

"No." Frisk took a deep breath. "Before you make any assumptions, just let me explain, please." Sans hesitated, but nodded, signalling Frisk to continue. "Ok, so when I fell down fie years ago, Mom offered me a place to live - she told me I could stay with her. But... well, I couldn't, I needed to get out. So I asked her how to leave, and she just got super emotional. She fought me, trying to get me to stay with her, but I didn't fight back. Eventually, she gave up, and let me leave, but... I realised I didn't want to. So I stayed with her. For five years. Then, that girl, Sara, fell down. She... did a lot of bad things, things I couldn't forgive her for... but, she was under the influence of an evil spirit, so hopefully she is OK now. After she did... what she did, I RESET, and left Toriel instead, knowing that was the only way to set things right. And here we are now."

Sans sighed. "Alright, kiddo, I guess you did the right thing. But... what exactly did she do?"

Frisk didn't reply. A single tear ran down his cheek.

"Oh..." Sans responded. "Did she-... erase us?"

No response. Sans' knew all to well that meant yes.


	4. That Little Voice In The Back Of Your Mind

_"Just kill him already."_

Sara gasped. "Chara!" she half-whispered, half-shouted. "Why is your solution to everything, _just kill them_?!"

_"Because if they are dead, they cannot hurt us,"_ the voice inside her voice explains. _"Besides, you saw him in that dream, and, let me remind you, those were_ my _memories. He nearly killed that flower."_

"And he also said that flower was trying to trick you."

_"And you didn't see the full story. After that, he did a whole lot worse. He tried to kill_ me _!"_

Sara groaned, and sat down, her feet dangling into the hole.

_"Be careful,"_ Chara warned. _"I fell down this hole, y'know?"_

Sara nodded (not that Chara could see, but she could sense Sara's head moving). "I know. I came here because it might bring back some of your memories, maybe I could see the rest..."

Chara sighed. _"I told you, it's impossible for you to see the rest. I barely remember myself."_

Sara nodded again. "I know. As I said, I was hoping it brought back memories."

_"NO, it WON'T!" _Chara shouted, making Sara flinch.__

__Chara took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. _"Listen, those memories are long gone. Lost in time. I can't... I can't show you what he did, ok?"__ _

__"Well, can you at least tell me?"_ _

___"NO! I don't remember all the details, and... b-besides... you wouldn't want to know..."_ _ _

__Of course, Chara knew exactly what had happened. But she also knew that Sara would never agree to her plan if she knew the full details. Chara had been inside Sara's head for five years now, ever since Sara fell down. Chara stayed inside her after Frisk reset, but she had no control. She could only talk to Sara, but she knew that, the next day, she could take over. Because in the previous timeline, that was when Chara had taken over._ _

__And the next day, Chara _would_ take over._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter kinda sucks, but I just needed to explain a few things about Chara, and... yeah. I'm not really happy about this chapter...


End file.
